1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved padded constructions which can be fabricated in a variety of shapes and used in items such as collars, harnesses, belts, straps, wristbands, restraining devices, headstalls, bridles, holsters, cinches and other tack constructions. More particularly, it is concerned with such padded devices which includes a pair of outer panels, at least one of which is formed of a closed cell neoprene foam material which is designed for contacting a surface to be restrained or protected; this panel resists take-up of moisture and has an extremely low friction coefficient which virtually eliminates chaffing and abrasion to skin or hide surfaces. A core is provided between the panels in the form of a non-stretch synthetic resin webbing, which gives strength and dimensional stability to the construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tack items such as horse collars, harnesses, straps have long been fabricated from leather and leather-like materials. While such prior constructions have adequate wear characteristics, they can chafe or abrade the horse's hide due to movement and chafing thereof. In addition, such devices have a tendency to absorb perspiration, which not only exacerbates the abrasion problem, but also increases the weight thereof. Finally, items composed entirely of leather without padding can be extremely uncomfortable over extended wear periods.
These same difficulties can also apply in items worn by humans and domestic pets such as wrist bands, belts and collars, particularly when these are subjected to heavy use and wear.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved padded construction which can be used in a variety of contexts for both animal (e.g., equine, canine and feline) and human uses which virtually eliminates problems associated with chafing and abrasion, while also resisting uptake of perspiration moisture. In addition, the construction should be one which can be readily adapted for a variety of ornamental additions, in order to create aesthetically pleasing devices.